Doctor Who: The American Species
by Christian Starling
Summary: The Doctor and his Daughter Jenny reunite, and the universe is about to unleash the most terrible beings in in the seven systems and their planet! This Doctor Who adventure is set in the good ol' USA! Rough Draft, might not make total sense
1. Chapter 1

Reunion:

I began to go over the question in my head, over and over, sometimes pondering it for days. It would play, in the back of my head, like a recording that won't stop looping… "Doctor Who?"…It didn't completely make since at the time, in the words of an old friend "Spoilers." From the moment I heard Dorium Maldovar speak those words, nearly thirty years ago in the Seventh Transept… "Doctor Who?"… I knew the answer, it was still somewhere in me, in the deepest depths of my consciousness, festering, waiting to come out, as says ancient prophecy.

"_On __t__h__e __F__iel__ds __o__f __T__r__e__nza__l__or __, __a__t __t__h__e __f__a__ll __o__f __t__h__e __eleve__n__t__h__,__wh__en __n__o __livi__n__g __c__r__e__a__t__ur__e __c__a__n __sp__e__a__k __f__a__l__s__ely __o__r __f__a__il __to __a__nsw__e__r__, __a __qu__e__s__ti__o__n __w__ill __be __as__ke__d__, __a __qu__e__s__ti__o__n t__ha__t __m__us__t __n__ever __b__e __answ__e__r__e__d__,__t__h__e __fi__rs__t __qu__e__s__ti__on, __t__h__e o__l__d__e__s__t __qu__e__s__ti__o__n __in t__h__e __un__i__ve__rs__e, __h__i__dd__en __in __p__l__a__in __s__i__gh__t. __DO__C__T__O__R__ W__HO__?__"_

I knew this would happen, eventually, no secret stays secret forever, I just thought I would die before it happened… But I was young, and naïve, at the young age I was one tends to overlook certain details…and even now, 654 years later, I still don't know when this to happen, for all I know it could happen tomor- BWOOONG, BWOOONG, BWOONG… "The Cloister Bell!" "Oh no! no no no no no no! This can't be happening, WHAT!" I look up, an see a glowing, A very bright, very familiar glowing, I feel light headed, I sit down on the captain's seat of the console room , All goes black.

WHHHEESSHHH, WHHHEESSHHH, WHHHEESSHHH, WHHHEESSHHH… I wake up, not knowing where I am at first,

I look around, I see the picture of Amy and Rory sitting on the nightstand next to the bed that I'm laying on, I soon realize I didn't come in here by myself, and that I'm not piloting the TARDIS.

"RIVER!" I announce, leaving Amy and Rory's old bedroom, hoping to see _h__er_, my best friend, my wife, Melody Pond, More commonly called "River Song" a name an old, old friend came up with a very long time ago.

I enter the console room, hopeful to see that curly haired, tall, beautiful, convict standing there piloting my TARDIS, but as I look around, I see nobody, I'm all alone in the TARDIS, so I think... I hear a loud crashing noise below me, I realize there is somebody below working on the TARDIS's temporal stabilizer, Only River Song or myself could

possibly know how to do that, I excitedly rush down the stairs anxious to see my wife. But instead I see something else. Something impossible. Something that could not possibly exist! I see… My daughter….

"Hello, Daddy-o!" Jenny says. "How ya doin'?" "Good I hope!"?

"You know, you really should look more into thi-" I interrupted her. "YOU'RE DEAD!" "I SAW YOU DIE!" "I CHECKED! BOTH OF YOUR HEARTS HAD STOPPED!" I exclaimed. "Well, maybe, you didn't stick around long enough!" Jenny said. "I obviously am not dead! According to some soldiers, I somehow managed to revive myself." "Also, you look different than I remember, did you change your hair?" She asked "I Regenerated." I smugly tell her. "You what?" she asked.

"Regeneration, it's what a Time Lord does when they are about to die, Sort of a way of temporarily cheating death, we change, I changed" I explain. "Hmm, Regeneration eh?" "Might just have to try that myself"

She says. "Absolutely not!" "I don't even know if you can regenerate!"

"You're not even a technical 'Time Lady' you shouldn't even exist" I say. "Not a Time Lady eh, well, she seems to think I am." She remarks "Who?" I ask. "The TARDIS" Jenny replies.

"She told me all I need to know to fly her" She states. "You weren't properly created, you're just a genetic copy of me, not a true child of Gallifrey!"… "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just distraught with adrenaline" "Doctor?" She says quietly. "I've thought you were dead for almost 300 years!" I exclaim "Doctor?" She says in a louder, more worried tone "Do you know the guilt that's built up in my hearts in the past five minutes?, Let alone the past 300 years?" "I feel horrible!" "DOCTOR!" She yells. "WHAT!" I exclaim "Who's piloting the TARDIS?" She

asks me.

Suddenly realizing that I had gotten distracted, I returned to the TARDIS console and started pulling levers and flipping switches until I heard the sound, the most beautiful sound in the universe, the sound of a TARDIS materializing and landing smoothly.

I exit the TARDIS doors, excited to see where and when we are, I open the up, And I see, tree bark... I turn back to the console, and try to turn us around. "Everything alright up there?" I hear from below. "Yes, yes, just fine, just need to adjust our position." "Alright, sounds good." She accepts my answer, and continues to work on the temporal stabilizer.

Again I open the door, look out, and see, a horse! "Why hello there horsy!" "How are you doing today?" I ask, jokingly to the horse. "Let's see here, Where are we" I get out my sonic screwdriver, activate it, and scan my surroundings hoping to be on Earth at least, I extend my sonic and listen to the telepathic readings, "Alright, Kansas, America, Earth"

"2012, hmm, haven't been to 2012 in a while, I love this year, it's such a

nice year!" "Jenny! Come see where we are!" I exclaim 'One second dad, I a bit busy" She yells back.

"I love America! I'm going to take a look around, you stay in the TARDIS" "Okay" She replies. I take in a big breath of fresh country air, and realize, something's wrong, its took loud, but not in the way that

you would imagine, the air had something disgusting in it, something that can only be created on a planet so horrible, so disgusting, that it no longer truly exists…Skaro…The planet that is in a time lock along with my home world of Gallifrey, Looping the final moments of a great war, over and over, never stopping, forever, infinite, but the smell in the air, It has somehow escaped Skaro, It somehow escaped the time lock, truly I know exactly how this has happened, but it is too deadly of a secret to tell. The smell in the air, the worst smell imaginable, the rotting corpse of a dead Dalek…

But where is this dead Dalek? Better yet, how did the Dalek die? Was something here so ferocious that it could have survived the Daleks extermination? No, something had to have happened to the Dalek for it to have been killed, something had to have weakened it, perhaps its weapons systems had been disabled by an explosion of some sort, or perhaps, God, I hope I'm wrong, but perhaps there's a beast out there, in these Kansas woods, so terrible, so powerful, that it could have

destroyed a Dalek, before it was able to attack! That's when you should be scared, that's when all hope is lost. Well, if I'm not there to save you that is…And God help you if I'm not…But, If I know my TARDIS, I

will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Americans in the TARDIS:

Jenny and I entered the farm house, I discovered it about a hundred yards away from the TARDIS, the house I didn't want to go in, not because I feared what was in that house, but because I feared what might happen if we did. But above all else I feared that if we entered that

house, that we would not like what we find, I sensed that from the moment I saw that off white, dirty house, that something was going on here that was not good, not good at all, nothing good ever came from anything dealing with the Daleks, the Daleks were, and sadly, still are extremely vicious, and evil beings- "EXTERMINATE!" I heard coming from the next room, it was a robotic, evil voice, the voice, of a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" It says again. "Jenny?" I call in a hushed whisper "Can you hear me?" "Yes." She responds "I'm going to go check out what's going on in the next room, I hear Dalek voices." I whisper "Okay." She replies.

As I peer in the door way, I see A Dalek cornering a family. They _s__eem_terrified, but I can sense that they are not in peril, something is telling me that they know exactly what's going, on, something in the back of

my mind, something is hidden, something isn't right about this situation. Oh, right, they aren't dead.

"Alright, What on Earth is going on in here?" I say aloud "Who are you?" The man, apparently the father calls out "I, am The Doctor, and

you are?" I ask "The Doctor? Doctor What?" He asks "Oh, just The Doctor will do, now, the more important question is, what is that Dalek casing doing without a Dalek in it, and how is it 'exterminating' you, without it being alive?"

"Is that what this thing is called?" " I've just been callin' it a Robot" He replies "Actually, it's a Cyborg, when it's alive, that is" "But you still haven't answered my question, why is it dead, how did you kill it?" I press on. "Kill it? Are you kiddin'? That squid thing was dead when we found it, and it the robot part was sayin' "EXTERMINATE!" over and over again, so, I figured, that if there was others of them things, and if we pretended to be in danger, that they would jus-" I interrupt "You don't want anything to do with Daleks!" "They will kill you if they find you, you need to get rid of that shell immediately, you need to find SOME way of destroying it!" I snap.

I know that they are only human, I know my they didn't know about all this, I know they were not able to know about the Daleks, or myself, I- "Doctor, what's going on in here?" Jenny enters the room and I explain

to her what's going on. "Okay, well, I have no clue what a 'Dalek' is, so, if you could please tell us a bit more?" she asks. "The Daleks are a race of cyborg aliens created by a very evil man, they kill, or 'exterminate' their victims by shooting them with that little gun attached to the front of them" I explain "What's it got a plunger on its arm for?" The father

asks. "It's not a plunger, it's used to control things, such as a ship, or a remote control, so, in a way, it's the Daleks hands." I explain further.

"You said aliens? Aliens don't exist, you're a crazy person, one of them sci-fi freaks aren't you?" the mother announces. "No, I'm not, in fact, I am an alien, and if you want proof, I can give it to you." I remark "Prove it then." She asks "Alright, then come here, and place your hand on my

chest, feel my heart beat." I say.

"How is this supposed to prove anything?" she asks "Oh, just wait" I reply. She places her hand on my chest and feels for my heart beat. "Alright, I felt your heart beat, what was that supposed to prove?" She remarks.

"Place your hand on the OTHER side of my chest" I tell her "Oh lord, this is ridicul-" She screams and jumps back. "Dean!, that THING has got two hearts!" she exclaims "Hey, don't call this nice man a THING. He's been nothing but nice to us since he got here." He vouches "Thank you, Dean." "Now I really need to find out what that Dalek is doing here" I get out my sonic screwdriver and I scan the Daleks data core, I need to view he last recorded memories of the Dalek, I need to know, what they are here for, I complete the scan and analyze the results.

"_EX__T__ER__M__I__N__A__T__E__!__",__"__E__X__T__ER__M__I__N__A__T__E!__", "__E__X__T__E__R__M__I__N__A__T__E__!__"__"__Y__OU__ AR__E__I__N__F__E__R__I__O__R__,__Y__OU__M__U__S__T __B__E__EX__T__ER__M__I__N__A__T__E__D"__t__h__e__D__a__lek__is__c__has__i__n__g a__fi__g__u__r__e,__it__s__eems__to__b__e__hu__m__a__no__i__d__,__"__EX__T__E__R__M__I__N__A__T__E__!__"__t__h__e__D__a__lek__r__e__p__e__a__t__s__.__T__h__e __F__i__gur__e__c__o__mes__i__n__to__t__h__e__li__gh__t.__A__n__O__o__d__i__ts__eyes__ar__e__r__e__d__,__t__h__e__O__o__d__a__tt__a__cks__t__h__e__D__a__lek,__a__fi__r__e__is__s__ho__t__f__ro__m__t__h__e__D__a__le__k__s exte__r__mi__na__t__or__,_

_bu__t__t__h__e__O__o__d__sur__vive__s__,__it__aga__in__a__ttem__p__ts__to__a__tt__a__ck,__su__cce__s__s__f__u__l__t__h__is__time,__t__he__O__o__d te__ar__s__op__en__t__h__e__D__a__leks__lid__an__d__s__m__ash__es__ t__h__e__D__a__leks__squ__i__sh__y__squ__i__d__i__ns__i__d__e__s__…_

"An Ood! "What's an Ood doing on Earth? Oods do not have the mental capacity to develop a means of space flight, let alone time travel, the Oods are from the 51st century, If they are here, then something must be very, very wrong, something is seriously wrong here, I need to find this Ood, Jenny, stay here with the family, I'm going back to the TAR-"

Jenny interrupts "No!, she states, I'm going to the TARDIS with you!" She dictates "No, Jenny, someone has to stay here and guard this

family." I reply "Then take them with us Doctor!" she suggests.

"Fine, but just you be warned, if anything happens to these people, I'm holding you personally accountable." I say

I open the TARDIS doors, and let the family in, as they enter and exit, to check the exterior, as all people who visit the TARDIS the first time do, they come in one last time, and i snap my fingers and the doors shut and lock. "Mr. Doctor man, how's this boxiethingy biggerer on the inside

that the outside? And what's 'tars' mean?" the young daughter asks me. "Well sweetie, this box has insides in another dimension, and TARDIS means 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'" She stared up at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "Right then." "Alright, this is

your captain speaking, please put you seats in the upright position , hold on to something, and don't let go!" I announce as I start the TARDIS's temporal engines and the time rotor begins to raise and lower and that graceful, wonderful, amazing grinding sound begins to fill the room as we enter the time vortex

"Hey, Doctor, what's it doing, is this a spaceship?" The older brother asks me. "'It' is a she, and she is taking us to where the Dalek last saw the Ood, and no it's not a space ship, it's a time machine AND a space ship." I answered "A TIME MACHINE! REALLY!" He yelled in excitement "Yes, really, she can travel anywhere and every when in history or space" I tell him. As I pilot the TARDIS I realize that the parents seem mesmerized by each and every knob I pull and lever I twist, but mostly, they are following the motion of the time rotor as it moves up and down, this happens to the weak of mine, when they see the TARDIS in action, it draws them in, and places them in a near- hypnosis state, the TARDIS was being very gentile now, she was

moving like the woman she was, with grace, and dignity.


	3. Chapter 3

Ood:

As the TARDIS began to materialize, the parents were broken from their hypnotic state, unaware as to anything that happened during this time, they began to look around, as if they had just gotten in, inspecting each and every nook and cranny of her, as soon as the temporal engines and time rotor stopped, I again snapped my fingers and the TARDIS doors opens up, I quickly exited, and told Jenny and the family to stay inside the TARDIS.

You know, I never thought about it before, but that never seems to work, I always tell people my #2 rule, DON'T WANDER OFF! But do they ever listen? Nooo…I always have to chase them down and save them from certain doom… oh well, I rather enjoy it a lot of the time, it's thrilling and exciting, and I get to do LOTS of running. But this time, under the circumstances, I hope that in this one, very unusual situation, that they follow my order of staying in the TARDIS, I hope that they

will just be like sensible, sane people…who am I kidding, how can anybody be sane when they are around me?

As I walk through the woods I see things very out of the ordinary, such as, all of the trees have black ash on the leaves, and the grass is seeming to be less and less there, I soon realize that I'm not just going crazy, this is where the Ood s hiding, and the only reason I didn't understand it , was the perception filter surrounding the area, So I get out my sonic, set

my mind to what I want to happen, and I deactivate the perception filter.

The last time I saw an Ood, I was with my good friend Albert Einstein, he had thought that he created a fluid that could make time travel, but instead, he was temporarily turned into an Ood, and a mean one at that, it told me a very interesting thing, "Death is the only answer." And

another time, my friend, Ood Sigma told my "Your song is coming to an end."

It never really made sense, still doesn't I suppose , I wonder what those

Ood meant.

I realize that things begin to come into focus, and I see that the Ood, apparently more intelligent than I once believed, as there was a large, spherical ice structure, not a space ship, no, the Ood were getting smart, this was a gateway, a portal, a teleport, no, this was a Time Gate, it must have been based on unknown Gallifreyin designs, as the Time Gate was only an idea at the time of the tragedy, an idea of a way to bring massive armies to any planet and any time, massive armies that cold end a

should-be-century long war in a matter of minutes.

The Time Gates plans and details must have been discovered, as all things locked in a Time Lock tend to do, they must have found their way to the Ood Sphere, hey must have managed to reconstruct this, This is how the Ood managed to get to the Earth, this! I can't believe the Ood have gotten THIS advanced in technology, to be able to replicate the intricate workings of Gallifreyan design, no other race than the Time Lords have ever created anything so powerful, but also, nothing so deadly…

I get out my sonic, and attempt to activate the Time Gate, but it doesn't seem to be working properly, the gate must have some form of a

firewall, I'm gonna need to do this the hard way…

I walk up to the Time Gate, and press my hands against it, Time Lord DNA, it recognizes it's origins, and that I am the only capable Time Lord to use it.

I remove my hands from the side of the ice figure, and as I suspected, the ice melted away, leaving the gate, open for use, I walk forward, I reach out, tempted to do the impossible, something I know I cannot do, but I want to do so badly, Gallifrey is sealed in a Time Lock, but Time Gates are more powerful than the power of that even a TARDIS, perhaps powerful enough to save Gallifrey, but most likely not… Even if so, Gallifrey has changed since the old days, If Gallifrey was to be released, the Time War would continue and the universe would likely be destroyed.

"Doctor!" I hear from behind, "UHG, Do you people NEVER listen,

'Stay with the TARDIS' that's all I asked of you, why does EVERYBODY do this!" "It's the Ood thing, Doctor it's at the TARDIS" Jenny replies "What? The Ood would had to have traveled through this, how could I have missed that!" I say, but then I realize, the time stream is, in terms that aren't too complicated, Wibbly Wobly, Timey wimey, spacey wacy, the Ood had to have come through before I found it, and it is now at the TARDIS.

Jenny and I run back to the TARDIS, And I see the Ood, but this time, its eyes are the proper color, and I realize who the Ood is that I'm seeing, Ood Sigma, my old friend, I saved him and the other Oods from enslavement in the 51st century. "Ah, hello Ood Sigma! How have you been?" I ask, the Ood switches on his translator and replies "Hello

Doctor, I have been looking for you for a very long time, the Ood are in great danger, and we are not prepared for an invasion, the Ood sphere is not safe anymore, we need to find a new home." Sigma answered "You seem to be doing alright to me, well, better than alright, you managed to

construct something that only the Time Lords could construct" I answer.

Ood sigma looks at me in despair, as if I missed something he had said

"Yes." He replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Evolution of the Ood:

I tried to figure out the trap in my mind. It just didn't add up, the Ood are progressing way too fast. The ability to build a Time Gate wasn't even successful by the Time Lords, if we couldn't do it, there's no way the Ood should be able to. Something must be influencing them and I don't think whatever it is has very good intentions, the Ood are a peaceful race, but if you agitate them, they don't take too kindly…

I hope whatever is influencing them doesn't think that they are safe from the Ood, if the Ood ever caught on to this, I don't know what would happen, and I really don't want to find out, thee tribal species, these amazing creatures, they have created an entire civilization on what should have been an un-inhabitable planet. Something was surely going on here, but the Ood are very good at keeping secrets…

The Time Gate was active, and I could see directly into the Ood sphere, the planet the Ood live on, I stepped through, and was on the surface, and I knew the impossible had been made real."

"Ood Sigma, if you could, you know, in a sense, take me to your leader? " I asked wittily as I laughed "I do not understand the humor of your question, Doctor, but yes, I would be happy to take you to the high council of the Ood." He replied. "Just like an Ood, no sense of humor, always so serious. Anyway! Allons-y, as I used to say!" I said. "French will do you no good here, Doctor, we speak only English and Oodian." He remarked.

"Oodian? Since when have the Ood had their own language?" I asked "The Ood have always had the Oodian language, it is the ancient singing language of our ancestors." He informed me. "Oh, that's right, you were a very independent species before the humans enslaved you, weren't you?" I commented "We Ood do not linger on the past, we have gotten over our anger for humanity, we are only here to help in the quest to keep you alive, Doctor." He said. "We have much more powerful intelligence than any human could ever imagine, we share one mind, we all think the same things, but also different things, we all imagine and wonder, and we all experience, we all feel the same pain, and the same pleasure, we are one." He explained. "Wow, ive never though about the Ood like that before, you are truly amazing creatures." I complimented.

"DOCTOR?" I heard about 100 yards away. "What? Oh, yes, Jenny, You ere supposed to stay on Earth with the TARDIS!" I replied "Doctor, it's the wife, shes, changing Doctor, something is happening to her!" She exclaimed. "Changing? Changing how? Jenny, get back to the TARDIS and don't let the family out of your sight!" I demand. "Doctor, I think, I think they are turning into something else, something not human! Doctor, come with me!" She begged "Im coming, just hang on a second!" I say "Ood Sigma, I will be back, okay, I will return and finish atalking to you, and you can take me to the high council, okay?" I ask. "Alright Doctor, but be warned, you fate in upon you!" He said

As I ran back to the TARDIS, through the Time Gate, I heard gunshots, something happened, and I had to find out what it was. I got to the TARDIS right as I saw the youngest, the little girl, get eaten by what appeared to be an over-grown scorpion. I've seen this before, a long time ago, a man named, Lazarus. He created a machine, to reverse ageing, but it brought out a monster, a creature buried so deep in the human genome, no trace of it could ever be found. "JENNY! SHOOT IT!" I yelled. "Im trying, Dad!" She replied

"My bullets aren't working on it!" She yelled. "Well try harder!" I scream back. She takes five more shots and with the last one, the head of the creature explodes, slowly, it turns back into a man, no, a woman, it's the wife, she killed her entire family, she ate them, and now she's dead too. "Doctor, I tried to save them! I couldn't stop it!" She pleaded "I understand, I know of this creature, but there's only one way that she could have become it" I reply.

I start the TARDIS engines, if you can call them that, I set coordinates, and I hit enter. "Doctor?" where are we going? "To see an old friend" as the TARDIS materializes I begin to tear up, realizing where I took myself. I exit the door, and stare into the library, the largest library in the universe, I walk down the halls, Jenny by my side, until I get to an elevator, I step into the elevator, when the door opens I hear a grinding noise, the nicest grinding noise I have ever heard, my TARDIS, well, a past version of my old TARDIS, leaving here, for the first time. I take the elevator to the central data core of the library, the final resting place of my beloved wife, River Song. When the doors open, I see her body, my River, dead.

"Doctor, who is she?" Jenny asks me. "A very close friend, my wife, and ill never get to hear her voice again." I reply "Doctor, um, I think I might be able to help." She replies "Oh, really, my wife is dead, and you think you can help, what help could you be?" "Well, I have a gift, it allows me to, sort of, resurrect the recently dead" Jenny tells me. "What? That's impossible. The only thing you should be able to resurrect is yourself through regeneration." I say. "Yes, well, as you've said before, I'm not exactly a true child of that Gallifrey place, I'm not a regular Time Lady, I'm your daughter, and I'm a genetically enhanced Time Lady." She tells me. "Well, if you think you can do it, than try, go on, try!" I yell out of grief.

As she walks over to the body of River Song, Melody Pond, my wife, she begins to glow, as if she were about to regenerate, she presses her hands over River songs eyes, and releases the regenerative energy into her. I hear a faint noise, a thumping, a heart beat, and her heart has started to beat again. I hear over the intercom "Data transferring, catalog number fourteen-million/apple/seventy-three, erasing data from storage, Data restored and wiped from main systems".


	5. Chapter 5

River, The melody of my hearts:

As her eyes began to open, I realize that I'm no longer alone, my life can start again.

"Doctor? Is, is it really you?" She says "Yes, River, it's really me my beautiful wife!" I reply "Jenny, thank you so much! I can never repay you, this is the most wonderful thing on you could have ever done!"

"No problem daddy-o" She says "So I guess this makes you my step-mom, right?" She asks River. "Doctor? Who is this?" River asks me. "River, this is Jenny, my, daughter." "You have a daughter, oh, how many more secrets are you going to keep from me?" She replies "You never told her about me?" Jenny asks "I'm sorry, I thought you were dead, I didn't want to tell her about my dead daughter" I tell her.

"Gee, thanks, anyway, I'm Jenny, the Doctor's daughter" Jenny said. "You're a genetic anomaly, not really my daughter…" I reply. "Doctor, haven't we been through this before?" She states. "Oh whatever." I remark

"So, Doctor, how did you do it? Revive me I mean?" River asked. "I didn't, Jenny did." I tell River. "How is that possible Doctor?" She asks "I'm not sure, probably has something to do with the way she was created; she has pure Time Lord DNA, but the ability to heal, without regenerating."

"So, she's a Time Lady? Well, nice to meet you, I'm Professor River Song, and your father is my husband!" I start to respond, "River I don't think you nee-"

"That's the problem sweetie, you never think." She replied

"Oh, she calls you 'sweetie', how cute." "Now, Doctor, where to next?" Jenny asks.

"Somewhere we should never go, but we must, we need to find an old friend, one of my oldest friends, this is a matter of life and death, if what's happening is what I think it is, than we are going to need her." I tell Jenny "Need who?" Jenny and River ask.

"Rose Tyler".

A long silence spanned throughout the room, as if what I had said was too un-comprehendible to be possible, and I knew it was, but I can't do this without them, all of them, not just River, Jenny, and Rose, but all of them, all my friends of the past, Martha, Donna, Amy, and… Susan, my granddaughter.

"And myself of course." I break the silence.

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"I have a Meta-Crisis of myself, the one you know, he is living with Rose, in her world" I tell her. "What do you mean by 'her' world?" She asked

"Rose was the Doctors friend a few faces ago, she got trapped in another version of reality, a parallel world." River tells Jenny. "Yes, and if I'm right, it should be possible." "All we need is some power." I say.

"To Cardiff then!" River announces.

I let River take the controls and get us to Cardiff, it's rather boring when you're not the one actually flying the TARDIS, but at least I got to get some relaxation. Before I knew it, the TARDIS was beginning to materialize, right in the middle of Cardiff, where a rift in Time and Space could give the TARDIS enough power to get us to Rose's universe, I call it, Pete's World, on account of her late father still being alive there.

After about 4 hours we arrive in Cardiff. River lands her in the usual spot, just outside the entrance to Torchwood 3, or at least where it used to be… "Alright, River, can you set the TARDIS for these coordinates?" I say as I hand her my psychic paper with the coordinates on it. "Jenny, you and me are going to go find someone who can help us on our little journey." "Who?" Jenny asks. "An old friend." I reply. "Oh, and River, keep the TARDIS here, she really doesn't like this person." I say. "Oh, I know who your looking for, _such a tease_." She remarks. "Will you just tell me who were looking for Doctor?" Jenny asks. I give in and tell her "Captian Jack Harkness." "Who?" she asks. "Like I said, an OLD friend."

As Jenny and I are walking along the street I hear something on the television that sounds rather… disturbing.

"And like that, the Miracle is over." One reporter says.

"The exact cause of the Miracle is not known as of now, all we know is it is over" another says.

The headline, "Death is back".

"Something isn't right here, something happened and I missed it." "I need to get to a phone." I tell Jenny Jenny and I race over to the nearest public phone, I dial the number for U.N.I.T the Unified Intelligence Task Force.

"Welcome to the U.N.I.T emergency hotline, if this is urgent, please click 0"

I hit zero and go through several other menus. I finally get annoyed and sonic the phone.

"This is commander Jennifer Williams."

"This is the Doctor, its urgent, I need to get the last known number for Captain Jack Harkness, of Torchwood."

"The Doctor, as in, THE Doctor?"

"Yes, THE Doctor, now I really need that number please!"

"Yes sir, ill get that for you straight away!"

"Hold on one moment please" the commander says.

"Alright, the last known number for a Captain Jack Harkness, who worked for Torchwood is an American phone number, 408-555-7096."

"Thank you for your help." I reply

"No, Doctor, thank you."

After a pause I hang up the phone, and dial the number she gave me.

"Hello?"

"Jack? Is this you"

"This is captian Jack Harkness, who is this?"  
>"It's the Doctor, I need your help Jack, where are you?"<p>

"Doctor? This dosent sound like you, are you ok?"

"Im fine, I regenerated.I need your help though, meet me in Cardiff, at the usual spot in 12 hours"

"Alright, ill be there asap"

Alright, that's one down, alot to go,

"Doctor:!" River calls from the TARDIS "The rift is opening, this is our chance!" She exclaims. "Be right there" I reply.

"Doctor, what about this Jack?" Jenny asks. "He's going to be here in 12 hours, shouldn't we be here?"

"I have a time machine, we have all the time in the world.

Jenny and I run back to the TARDIS, River start up the temporal engines, and a lound sound radiates through the console room, the cloister bell, telling us something is wrong, be we already knew that, inter dimensional travel isn't exactly, natural. The TARDIS begins to materialize in the parallel world, directly in front, of the Tyler estate.


End file.
